Totally Intelligent Conversations
by pipsqweek91
Summary: Oh, come on, you know you totally want to eavesdrop on the Marauders and their classmates... They are just so clever...
1. Such Dweebs

**OOO! Hi! It is I, the pipsqweek91, finally completing my dream! A MARAUDER FIC! YAY! Just so you know I don't own Harry Potter as J.K. is so much cooler than I am… She rocks…. **

Conversation 1:

>>>>>>>> 

Remus Lupin

_James Potter_

_Sirius Black_

Peter Pettigrew

>>>>>>>>> 

Sirius is a dweeb.

_Hey! I am not!_

Yeah you are dog-boy.

_Shut up, wolfbreath!_

_Oh, that was low, Paddy._

_Zip it, Prongs._

_Make me._

Ooooh, Fight, fight, fight, fight!

Guys, shut it or I won't lend you my notes.

_Moony! You wouldn't do that to us, would you?_

Maybe, maybe not…

_Oh come on, Moony! What do you want?_

Chocolate…

_Fine…_

_You give in easy, Sir, mate…_

_I really need those notes. And Moony's happy now._

Damn Straight!


	2. Bad Boy Streak

**Hi! I feel like making a second chappie… I love the Marauders but they belong to J.K. Rowling…. Lucky duck…. mutters under breath**

Chapter 2

>>>>>>>>

Remus Lupin

_James Potter_

_Sirius Black_

Peter Pettigrew

>>>>>>>>

_Moony?_

Yes, Padfoot, what do you want now?

_What are you doing?_

Trying to sleep…

_(Gasp) Moony! We've had a bad influence on you!_

What's that supposed to mean?

_Yeah, what, Prongsie? Huh? Huh?_

_Shut up, Sirius_.

_No._

_Back to the point. Moony was trying to **sleep** in **class**._

_(Gasps and dies but is quickly resurrected)_

How fortunate…

_But why, Moony, why?_

I felt like it…

_Were you doing something you weren't s'posed to, Moony? Eh? Were you… out late? You look rather shifty, mate…_

No! I was not!

_He's denying it. He's…_

_Lying! Moony is on a bad boy streak!_

I am not!

_Don't worry, Moony, we understand._

_Welcome to the club, mate. How 'bout some Firewhiskey?_

Don't push it, mates.

_Us? Push it? Never!_

_So… who is she?_

I said don't push it!

_Right! Sorry!_


	3. Lots of Denial

**Hello, again! I am continuing the convo's so yeah… please R&R… enjoy…. Um…. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter because if my friends and I owned it the world would be full of Cedric and Ron clones….**

Chapter 3

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Remus Lupin

_James Potter_

_Sirius Black_

Peter Pettigrew

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_Guys?_

What?

_What?_

What?

_Who's that? Talking to Evans?_

_Who, her? Oh, that's Ana._

I don't think I've ever seen her before…

Really? She's a Gryffindor, in our year too actually… She's a bit quiet so that's prob'ly why you've never noticed her before...

_You okay, mate? You look… flushed…_

What? No, I don't!

He's…

_Denying it! Something is amiss…_

_Nice word, Pads. True. Moony, what are you keeping from us?_

Nothing!

_Liar! You like her, don't you?_

I do not!

Denial!

……..

_He definitely likes her._

Shut up!

_You gonna ask her out, mate?_

I dunno…

_Hey, wait a sec! Is this the girl you were with when you stayed up late that one time and then slept during History of Magic the next day?_

I was just talking to her!

_Riiight_..._ Sure, Moony… _

I was! You know I don't date because…

…_of the furry little problem? She's a nice girl, though. I don't think she's all prejudiced and stuff. I doubt she'll mind…_

You sure?

_Duh, Moony. Does Prongs say stuff he doesn't mean?_

I dunno… no… Fine. I'll get to know her better before I ask her out though. Don't push me to ask her either.

_Us? Push you? Never!_


	4. His Time of the Month?

**HEY! I decided to update again and be cool like that…. Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry… If I did, I would be richer than the Queen…**

Chapter 4

* * *

Remus Lupin 

_Sirius Black_

_James Potter_

Peter Pettigrew

**Lily Evans**

* * *

_MOONY!_

Oh Sweet Merlin… GAAHH! Get off me, you bloody mutt!

_(whimpers)_

_Aw, I think you hurt his feelings, Moony. Look at that puppy face… (sniggers)_

_Gosh, Moony, irritable ever? Jamsiekins, I think it's almost someone's time of the month…_

OY! Marauder Rule #8! Never refer to Moony's problem as "that time of the month!" or suffer severe consequences! You're going down, mate!

_Oh, damn. RUN!_

_Paddy, Moony, you guys are attracting unwanted attention..._

Shit!

_Shit!_

_Hello, Lily-love!_

**Shut up, Potter, before I give you a detention. Honestly, do you always need to be so annoying?**

_Lily-flower, opposed to popular belief, I'm not always the only annoying one. Remus does reek havoc occasionally. I did nothing this time._

**That was Remus? As in, prefect Remus Lupin, Remus? What did you guys do to him?**

_Ah, nothing out of the norm. Sirius just put some Firewhiskey in his pumpkin juice…_

**You had better be joking…**

_When am I not?_

**Just make sure they don't kill each other.**

_Of course, Lily-kins!_

**And don't call me that!**

_The lady doth protest too much._

**I'm warning you! One more word… Hopefully, I won't be seeing you around.**

……_ She is so beautiful……_

You're so obsessed, Prongs.

_Yeah, you really are, mate._

_Yeah……… Wait, what?_

_Nothing… Nothing at all…_

_Right… I'm going down to the pitch. You coming, Pads? Rem?_

Nah, I gotta study.

_Stare at Ana more like… Let's go, Prongsie! Lead on!_

Bye, mates!

_See ya, Rem!_


End file.
